Life Crysis
by Romulus98
Summary: The world united in its efforts to help the Vortigaunts fleeing Xen as refugees through portals successfully opened at Black Mesa. After forcing the portal to close, the Combine forced it back open. Thus began the war for the survival of the human and Vortigaunt race. Completely and most definitely AU. ON HOLD


Hmm…Had this story bouncing around in my head after reading a few Crysis crossovers and some half-life crossovers. Couldn't really get it out of my head so decided to try and put it down. Tell me what you think ne?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period._

* * *

**Pandora's Box**

**Year 1919: **Hargreave Rasch and Karl Rasch creates the Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical company after finding Ceph technology at the Tunguska crash site.

**Year 1950: **Crynet created as a shell company under Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical company. Crynet begins funding search for other technologies similar to ones found in Tunguska in secret under orders from Hargreave and Rasch and funds the building of Aperture Science and Black Mesa.

**Year 1955: **Black Mesa is completed and with the discovery of additional "Charybdis" artifacts, research on weaponizing and incorporating such tech is being undergone by a subsidiary of Crynet Systems, Crytech, not yet publicized. Aperture Science is nearing completion.

**Year 1960: **The first successful weapon created by Crytech is shown to Hargreave and he gives the go ahead for further research on the full spectrum of weapons. The first weapon, created in part by studying the MOAC (Molecular Accelerator) is the first coil gun type weapon created. This weapon was then shown to US government in suggestion for adoption into military. Weapon is named the Singular Coiled Accelerated Rifle, or SCAR. Aperture Science is also completed.

**Year 1962: **The SCAR is adopted into the US military and is being used currently only by special operations soldiers. Additional lines of weapons are also created by Crytech by incorporating Ceph tech and human tech. US enters Vietnam War.

**Year 1965: **Crynet owned and Crytech developed and created satellites launched into Earth orbit. US military, seeing the effectiveness of the SCAR with special operations soldiers, decide to incorporate the weapon for their Army and Marines and all other ground personnel. US also begins tryouts for the other Crytech created weapons.

**Year 1969:** US puts man on the moon with the help of technology from Crytech. C.E.L.L. is established by Crynet, begins operations in conjunction with US military in Vietnam, standard C.E.L.L. operators are outfitted with Generation 1 Adaptive Reactionary Cover, or ARC, body armor. They are armed with SCAR assault rifles along with a M12 Nova sidearm. The M12 Nova is also like its SCAR cousin in that it uses coilgun technology. Although it should be noted that there are variations in load out by the operators themselves with other Crytech developed weapons. So far, C.E.L.L. has fielded about 20.000 operators in conjunction with US troops in Vietnam and a spattering of operators in various other deployment sites around the world.

**Year 1972:** US troops in conjunction with assistance of C.E.L.L. operators push back NVA forces to North Vietnam, clear signs of NVA loss in war. Additional satellites are being launched into orbit by both Crynet and US. Crytech is starting research on various other types of weaponry to incorporate Ceph tech. One in particular is the incorporation of Ceph technology into building vehicles and additional aircraft.

**Year 1975:** US and C.E.L.L. forces begin the last push into North Vietnam capital and the war seems to be nearing its timely end. Crytech begins development on the Nanosuit 1.0 under orders from Hargreave Rasch. Crytel, another division under Crynet, is created to acquire information for C.E.L.L. operators in the field and for future "Preventive Actions."

**Year 1980: **Voyager 1 sends its first pictures of Saturn back to Earth. Crynet begins construction of VTOL aircraft, in conjunction with advanced APC's. The complete line of the Generation 1 weapons developed by Crytech is complete, and Crynet publicizes coilgun technology along with a couple of other technology derived from Ceph artifacts, effectively ending the Cold War between the US and Russia, a fragile peace is established. R&amp;D on the next generation of weapons, building off the success of generation 1.

**Year 1985:** Most to all of the 1st world countries have switched their arsenal to that of Crytech make and model. NATO and Russia begins their own research on coilguns and the technology made public by Crynet. C.E.L.L. operators have increased to 100.000 worldwide with more being hired. A generation .5 Nanosuit has been created and Hargreave is pleased and increases available resources. Stalin passes away and a new, more democratic government is put in place in Russia, establishing a more NATO-friendly government.

**Year 1990:** The first of the generation two weapons are complete and the first efficient and effective VTOL aircraft and APC's are complete. The VTOL aircraft are put up for marketing towards NATO. C.E.L.L. receives the first of the new generation 2 weapons along with the new APC's and VTOL aircraft. The first experiments by Black Mesa on the topic of cross dimensional travel begin.

**Year 1995:** Russia joins NATO, thereby placing all 1st world countries being members of NATO. The first weapons R&amp;D by the nations themselves appear, though not as effective as the generation 2 weapons created by Crytech, the countries adopt their self-created weapons, placing aside the Crytech made weapons. The International Space Station is also beginning to be set up in space as the first modules are already established. Crynet also launches its own space station into orbit for R&amp;D and a more centralized command and control of C.E.L.L. and Crytel operations. Black Mesa comes in contact with Xen.

**Year 2000:** In Black Mesa, the experiment in which Gordon Freeman is participating in is under supervision of Crytech personnel, making sure all safety protocols are met and doing an overall review of said facility. Freeman places sample GG-3883 into the the Anti-Mass Spectrometer. The experiment concludes in a spectacular fashion, but amazingly, a stable rip in space connecting to Xen is created. Crytech personnel supervising the experiment sends the data to Hargreave and he sends Emerald section of C.E.L.L. to increase the security personnel and Ruby section for expeditions into and through the portal.

**Year 2001:** After the third expedition sent through the portal arrives on Xen, they come into contact with the Vortigaunts. After some discussion between the team leader and the leader of the Vortigaunts, Ska'Ri'Lak, it was agreed upon that a representative from the Vorts come along with the expedition team back to Black Mesa. At Black Mesa, after the Vort representative explained their situation, it was agreed upon by Hargreave to slowly let the Vorts come in as refugees into Black Mesa, and hopefully later be moved to a better refugee area.

**Year 2003: **A refugee area is created and the current Vortigaunt refugee number reaches 20.000. The news that humanity has made contact with another sentient race is made public after Crynet, with Hargreave representing, conferred with NATO on the situation. Public reaction is varied, some people celebrate the discovery of another sentient race, others are calling for the aliens to,"Get the hell off our planet.". But the average consensus after learning of their plight opened their arms to the ailing race, announcing their welcome to Earth. Nations around the world are clamoring to join NATO, when asked why they are joining now, the general statement is that,"We need to show a united front to another sentient race, not a squabbling group of people." Surprising many experts who stated that they never expected humanity to be uniting so quickly.

**Year 2010: **With the help of Crynet and its subsidiaries, NATO, and the general public's 'open arms' feelings, more and more Vortigaunts are being moved to various refugee area around the world. Also, with the news of the root of the Vorts problems, NATO and Crynet increases the pace of their R&amp;D. New weapons, vehicles, aircraft, etc, are created.

**Year 2013:** Vortigaunts in every refugee area are beginning to leave their refugees areas and attempting to assimilate into human society, surprising no one. Crynet begins to quietly test their Nanosuit 1.0, testing its effectiveness in the wilds of Xen. C.E.L.L. also begins to bulk up its number of operators.

**Year 2015:** R&amp;D on the Nanosuit 2.0 is started with the data from Nanosuit 1.0. Weapons around the world are now at average of generation 3, with C.E.L.L. operators using generation 4 weapons and body armor. The final members of the Vortigaunt race is entering through the portals opened up at Black Mesa after first contact in '01. The closing of said portals are said to be scheduled soon.

**Year 2017: **Attempts to close the portals succeed, except for the original portal opened by Gordon Freeman. For an unknown reason the portal instead of closing, continues to stay open and Crytech calls for Ruby section to prepare for an expedition through the portal to see if the problem is on the other side. Coming back, the expedition team reports of seeing creatures that matches what the Vortigaunts describe has been hounding them for eons. Security is increased greatly in Black Mesa, especially around the portal, and research personnel not needed to keep equipment running are to be relocated to other research facilities. It is to be noted that the scientists Vance, Freeman, Kleiner and any and all families are sent to Crytech research facility 'Diamond', or as the public calls it, Area 51.

**Year 2018: **The first signs of trouble brews as an expedition team from Ruby section encounters the presumed hostile creatures, the creatures themselves began to assault the team, forcing them to retreat back to the portal whilst under heavy fire. Attempts by the remaining scientists at Black Mesa come up with a device that can close the portal, but the space that used to be the portal will be much more weaker than the surrounding space, a possible point of entry. Nanosuit 2.0 created, and after various performance tests, is cleared for production.

**Year 2020: **The Black Mesa facility is deconstructed into a sort of base for the various sections of C.E.L.L. troops, guarding the area which used to be the testing room of the original portal. The deconstruction left a 100m circle around the portal barren and free of any possible hindrance for line of sight, with guards told to report any activity at the point of origin. In mid-July, the first signs of trouble came about, within a month the portal reopened and some sort of lightning came out and streaked into the sky. Scientists stationed at the base reported that the lightning are attempting to open portals around the world. Using the devices from 2018 albeit with upgrades allowing them to close portals without leaving weaknesses in the space, they managed to close around 75% of all the portal sites around the globe including the portal at Black Mesa. But the 25% that managed to open began to spew creatures that looked like a combination of flesh and machine. NATO forces around the world mobilized and fought back, and so began the war for humanity's survival.

* * *

Finished! Finally, managed to get this out. Review and tell me what you think so far please!

Further updates most likely won't come in for another week or so, probably in the two week range since I am also writing another story. Also to inform you guys, check my profile bio for status updates on my stories.


End file.
